Talk:Star Trek: Destiny
The Borg return -- with a vengeance! Blitzkreig attacks by the single-minded aliens with their hive mentality and their mission to assimilate every intelligent being they encounter are leaving whole worlds aflame. No one knows how they are slipping past Starfleet's defences, so Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the Enterprise crew are detailed to find out -- and to put a stop to it if they can. Meanwhile, thousands of light years away, Captain Will Riker and the crew of the Titan follow bizarre energy pulses to a mysterious, hidden world. There they find a figure out of legend: a Starfleet captain long thought dead. And at the same time, over in the Gamma Quadrant, newly promoted Captain Dax and her crew investigate the wreck of the Earth starship Columbia NX-02, missing in action for more than two centuries. http://www.amazon.co.uk/Destiny-Gods-Night-Star-Trek/dp/1416551719/ref=pd_sbs_b_title_5 referencing Can someone confirm how we are referencing these novels? I've been referencing them as Destiny novel, but I've noticed elsewhere they are being referenced as TNG. – CommodoreFisher 12:29, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :They really represent a multiple series crossover i think |Gods of Night}} (etc.) would make the most sense. -- Captain MKB 21:16, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Now that we're actively adding information from the novels... the link Mike gave above points to the Destiny disambig page; but ends up with which seems kinda long? Also, should we put some sort of combined highlight summary on this page? --Captain Savar 03:56, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Can't the "Destiny" option simply be added to the template? Then one could type and have it work out properly. --TimPendragon 04:13, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Except is a disambiguation page, and Star Trek: Destiny is not a series, but a miniseries/trilogy. The correct and functioning format would be |Gods of Night}} --8of5 18:55, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Ah ha! Some template in template magic action. I'll use that code in the future; some of the links I've made before might have to wait until someone gets back around to them. --Captain Savar 21:47, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Pretty much all of these are acceptable (I mean, no one is going to get banned for using the template wrong, LOL!) -- but the one 8of5 recommended is also the one I prefer, as it clarifies the series/miniseries relationship in a manner we're trying to keep consistent across the site.. -- Captain MKB 22:08, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, that clears it up nicely. :-) --TimPendragon 00:11, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Last Addition An anonymous user added the modifier "prime" to signify which Star Trek universe these novels greatly affect. I reverted the change on an admittedly personal bias; I feel like this site is going to consider the "novelverse" (if you'll excuse the word) as the primary subject of the wiki, and anything that's not there will be modified with the "alternate" or "mirror" words as necessary. --Captain Savar 01:18, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't go as far as saying the "novelverse" is our primary subject. But I agree for organisational purposes things in the "prime" universe will likely not receive any sort of modifier because they represent the vast majority of the subjects we cover. I also agree that noting Destiny is in the "prime" reality is unnecessary, indeed I'd say that sort of notation for any 24th century subject is not required, as the new universe timeline isn't even into the original TOS era yet, let along a century later - Which will be a vastly different place in that reality, going by the differences already in seen in only a quarter of a century. --8of5 02:54, 31 May 2009 (UTC) After Destiny #3? Anyone have recommendations on the order of novels that take place after the 3 part Destiny series? Should someone just jump into the Typhon Pact novels? Memory Alpha mentions a few others that occur after Destiny. Help!? 05:25, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :This should help you: Star Trek relaunch novel timeline. - Nx1701g (talk) 13:26, December 28, 2012 (UTC)